The inventor of this application has invented a housing case comprising a flat plate made of a glass substrate with a display window, and a resin frame integrally formed with the flat plate to support peripheral edges of a back side of the flat plate, wherein the glass substrate has decoration at a back side thereof (see Patent Document 1).
With the above-noted housing case, the layer having decoration also serves as an adhesive layer for glass at the portion where the back side of the flat plate is integrally formed with the resin frame so that the back side of the flat plate is integral with the resin frame through an adhesive layer for resin.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-294799